Mechanical dampening and impact absorption may be desirable in various applications. For example, in the field of floating marine docks, wave action, boat wakes, current, tides and other dynamic effects may cause lateral (horizontal or side-to-side) and/or transverse (vertical or up-and-down) motion of the dock platform relative to the pilings to which the dock platform is anchored. Repeated impacts of the dock platform or fixed guide rollers mounted to the dock platform against the anchor pilings resulting from wave action or other dynamic effects can damage the dock and generate undesirable noise and vibration.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved dampening and impact absorption devices, suitable for example for use in connection with floating marine docks or other applications. It is to the provision of improved dampening and impact absorption devices meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.